


Tear Her Apart

by drnogender



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drnogender/pseuds/drnogender
Summary: Another song reference, this time Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge





	Tear Her Apart

A late night stroll was not meant to turn into this, she had no intentions of finding prey tonight, but the sound of loud music and the flashing lights of the club drew her attention. New clubs meant new crowds, which meant new prey that would be completely unaware of her desires. 

She remembers making her way across the street, flashing the bouncer a smirk that allowed her to be let in before the rest. Once inside, the music had washed over her, the song choice was perfect for her intentions. 

~I want to hold you close skin pressed against me tight lie still, and close your eyes girl so lovely, it feels so right~

Across the room, she had caught a glimpse of a pink haired girl, her interest was peaked. It had taken her no time to reach the girl, the beat of the music running through her veins. It had taken her no time to gain the girls interest and lead her to the bathroom. 

~I want to hold you close soft breasts, beating heart as I whisper in your ear I want to fucking tear you apart~

All of this led to now, as should found herself pressed close to the other, lips locked while the girl held tightly onto her red locks. Oh, how sweet her blood smelled. She couldn't wait to get a taste. 

With her leg pressed between the others legs, she trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. She pushed pink strands out of her way, starting soft kisses and gentle sucking. The _noises_ the girl made was intoxicating. 

At the peak of the music from the dance floor, she smiled hungrily, fangs flashing before sinking them into the pink hairs neck. The gasp and loud, long moan was music to her ears. Feeling how _tight_ she gripped her hair just added to it. 

The girl she fed from whimpered, mumbling something about taking this back to her place. She hummed at the thought, licking her lips as she looked at those beautiful green eyes. Oh yes, she would gladly take this back to her place. 

With a nod and smirk, she disappeared from the club with her new treat. This one she would keep around longer than the others. Her blood was to sweet to only have once.


End file.
